


Back to his Roots

by ChillieBean



Series: On the Range [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Sighing as he steps out of the bathroom, Jesse lifts off his hat, scratching his head. It’s late, so there are two places Hanzo could be. Considering he walked passed the empty rec room on his way, that leaves the training range—He spots a folded piece of paper on the bed, places his hat back on and picks it up, huffing a little laugh at the handwritten note:On this sleepless night,I have gone back to my roots.Come find me, my love.





	Back to his Roots

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with this, [another amazingly gorgeous piece of art.](https://moebae.tumblr.com/post/178790153405/ryuu-ga-waga-teki-wo-kurau-bae) What follows, you can ~~blame~~ thank the Target Practice discord, specifically Spin, midgetnazgul, tinyforestshark and Q for twisting my arm. 
> 
> Love you guys <3
> 
> And ah, it might be worth reading the first part if you haven't done so, so the context of this fic makes a little sense.

Jesse groans the second he is in the familiar surrounds of Hanzo’s room, leaving the stress of the mission at the door. It leaves him bone-achingly tired, and he wants nothing more than to lie in bed, cuddle next to Hanzo, and maybe ask for a massage to help the stiff muscles in his shoulders.

He drops his bag to the floor beside Hanzo’s desk, looking around the darkened room. His eyes settle on the bed, still neatly made, and he ducks into the bathroom to see if Hanzo’s in there, but the room is also empty.

Sighing as he steps out of the bathroom, he lifts off his hat, scratching his head. It’s late, so there are two places Hanzo could be. Considering he walked passed the empty rec room on his way, that leaves the training range—He spots a folded piece of paper on the bed, places his hat back on and picks it up, huffing a little laugh at the handwritten note:

_On this sleepless night,_  
_I have gone back to my roots._ _  
Come find me, my love._

Jesse smiles, brushes the note against his lips as he opens Hanzo’s closet, seeing his gi, hakama and longbow missing. Any reservations he had about being tired are thrown out of the window; if Hanzo’s down in the training range in nothing but his hakama again, Jesse’s sure as shit going to find him and watch. A little part of him is giddy because this is _planned—_ and he races to the nightstand, seeing the lube is also gone and his heart practically leaps into his throat as he half-stumbles over himself to the door, his reptilian brain fully taking over at the very thought of getting laid.

He’s glad it’s late as he makes his way through the quiet corridors, he’s sure he’s got a wild, sex-crazed grin on his face and can already feel his semi. When he makes it to the training range, he stands in front of the door, takes a moment to close his eyes and breathe, put on an air of calm instead of desperation before stepping through.

He hears Hanzo before he sees him, the telltale _thunk_ of an arrow piercing a target fills the otherwise quiet space. His heart pounds in his chest as he enters the range, and when his eyes settle on Hanzo, it takes all of his willpower not to place a hand on his chest and wander over like the lovestruck fool he is. He instead waits patiently as Hanzo fluidly plucks arrows from the quiver beside him and shoots.

Though his focus _isn’t_ on Hanzo’s movements. He’s recreated _that_ night, down to wearing just the hakama which is already hanging loosely on his hips. His happy trail is dark and thick, thicker than he usually keeps it and Jesse’s mouth waters at the sight as it sinfully disappears into the thatch of hair poking out the top of his hakama. _Now_ it’s taking a whole lot of restraint not to take himself in his hand, not to palm himself through his jeans even though his body is positively _screaming_ for it.

And when he sees Hanzo’s smile as he plucks that final arrow, when he puckers his lips as he draws, and winks when he looses, Jesse realises just how lucky he is to have this man in his arms, how lucky he is to see this side to Hanzo that only he is privy to.

The second Hanzo has his bow by his side, Jesse races over, then waits till Hanzo rests the bow safely against the wall before giving him the biggest, tightest hug he can muster. “You are a sight for sore eyes.”

“I missed you,” Hanzo whispers.

“Missed you something shocking.” Jesse pulls away, enough to slide his hands up to Hanzo’s face and tip his head back, kissing him slow and sensual, moaning softly when he feels the gentle slide of Hanzo’s tongue against his own. When the kiss recedes, Jesse plants one kiss to the side of his mouth before pulling up, sweeping his bangs behind his ear. “So you couldn’t sleep?”

“I knew you were scheduled to come in late, and I tried to sleep, but couldn’t.”

“Why’s that?”

“I could not stop thinking about the things I wanted you to do to me when you returned.”

Jesse hums, leaning down and pressing his lips to Hanzo’s neck. “Like what?”

“I want you to fuck me,” he whispers.

Jesse damn well feels his cock twitch at _that_ , and his hands slide down Hanzo’s back, all the way to his ass where he grabs a handful and squeezes. “Happy to oblige.” Letting go, Jesse sidesteps around him, hands settling on his waist as he grinds into Hanzo’s ass, and can hear Hanzo's ragged exhale as he rests his head back on Jesse’s shoulder. Kisses are dotted on Hanzo’s neck, right up to behind his ear, licking and sucking as he holds him close, as he grinds as hard as he can, but when the pressure starts to border on too much, Jesse pulls a hand away, unclasps his belt and undoes his jeans, fishing out his cock and sighing in relief. “That’s better,” he murmurs, pressing his erection to the cleft of Hanzo’s ass, rubbing and bunching the fabric of his hakama, and smirking when he hears Hanzo hum as he reaches behind to rest his hand on the back of his neck.

“Much,” Hanzo breathes, “but not enough.” He moves his hand to the hem of his hakama, sliding his thumb in.

Jesse places his hand on top of Hanzo’s keeping it in place. “Nuh-uh. I got a kink, you see, and that’s seein’ you nearly naked, teasing this,” he says, hand sliding down to cup Hanzo, taking him in a loose grip through the hakama and feeling him get harder and harder with every passing moment. “So you’re keepin’ this on, because fucking you semi-clothed is a bigger turn on than fucking you naked.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo whispers, and Jesse can feel the grip on the back of his neck tighten, feel his fingernails dig in that little bit more. Hanzo pulls his hand from his hakama and wraps it around Jesse's wrist, guiding it to the open slit of his tattooed thigh, and Jesse happily obliges, reaching into the opposite slit, dragging his fingernails up his skin as he hikes up the hakama and his hands settle on Hanzo’s hips. The fabric catches on his erection, making it literally stand at attention and Jesse can’t stop the moan that bubbles in his chest.

“You are fucking gorgeous,” Jesse breathes, teasing Hanzo’s inguinal crease with his fingertips, digging in slightly, revelling in the sound of Hanzo’s ragged exhale as he follows the line right to his groin then back up again to settle on his hips, holding tight as he really grinds against him. “And right now I want nothing more than to fuck you.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

“Lube?”

“Against the wall.”

Jesse’s eyes settle on Hanzo’s folded gi in the corner of the room, and he smirks; there’s no fucking way he’s separating from Hanzo. He leans into him and takes a step, and Hanzo gets the hint, walking up to the wall. Jesse’s sure it looks ridiculous, but he doesn’t fucking care.

The second Hanzo braces himself against the wall, he juts his ass out and grinds against Jesse just as hard. Jesse shudders, kissing Hanzo’s neck, getting off on grinding against him, but soon enough he gets sick of this teasing and wants the real damn thing. He pulls away, only to pick up the gi and toss it away, revealing the lube, and he grabs it, slicks his fingers, jerks the hakama around Hanzo’s hips so the side slit reveals his ass, and Jesse bites his lip at the sight.

“Almost looks like you're wearing chaps,” he murmurs, and Jesse has the idea to convince Hanzo to actually _wear_ a pair of his chaps in the bedroom.

Hanzo huffs a little laugh, looking over his shoulder. He smirks, his eyes snap to meet Jesse’s, and Jesse _almost_ misses his hand grab his tattooed cheek and spread.

“You’re so fucking eager for my dick, aren’t you?”

“I have been—ah!” Hanzo's hips jerk when Jesse presses his finger in, and he places a steadying hand on his hip.

“Easy now,” Jesse murmurs, teeth grazing against his traps gently, pushing in until he's knuckle-deep. “You’ve been what?”

“I have been edging myself all day,” he whispers, punctuating the end of the statement with a moan when Jesse sides in a second finger.

“Really now?”

“All. Day.”

“I can imagine it now,” Jesse breathes, gently sweeping his fingertips over Hanzo’s prostate in that way he likes, and is rewarded with another moan. “You, struttin’ around with a semi, in the quieter moments, with or without people around, pushing yourself to fully hard, and the times you were alone, jerking off till you were ready to come.”

“The time I edged myself before heading out onto the range, I only used my fingers.”

The image of Hanzo fingering himself floats in Jesse's mind, and pleasure ripples through him, heat pooling in his core. His dick twitches at the very thought, and Jesse knows, as he hangs his head down low and kisses Hanzo's shoulder, that he isn't going to last very long.

“Now get inside me and _give_ me what I have been waiting for.”

Jesse glances at Hanzo from the corner of his eye, turns his head so he can kiss him. “Yessir,” he breathes, pulling away and lubing himself up. He watches Hanzo spread himself again, and Jesse lines himself up, pushing in, head falling to Hanzo’s shoulder and he moans, low and long as he relishes in the feeling, tight and warm and he didn’t realise how much he was _aching_ for it until now. “You feel so fuckin’ good,” he murmurs when his hips are pressed to Hanzo’s ass. Hanzo moans, Jesse feels him quiver, sees the way he presses his fingers into the wall, and Jesse slides his hands up Hanzo’s arms, weaving their fingers together. “D’you like that?”

“Yes,” Hanzo replies, voice a near whisper.

“I love the way you feel,” Jesse starts, lips ghosting the shell of his ear as he rolls his hips slowly. “Both when I’m inside you, and when you’re inside me. But not just that, I love the way you smell and taste when you’re all sweaty at the gym, or when you’re fresh off a mission.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo breathes.

“You have the hottest body I’ve ever seen.” He moans, feeling his orgasm building low in his stomach. “This,” he says, dropping his flesh hand to run his fingers through the coarse hair of his happy trail, “is sinfully hot, and you should leave it like this all the damn time.”

“Jesse.”

“You got a wicked personality to match, you’re sweet and funny and I’m so lucky to have you all to myself, to see this side of you that you _let_ me see, and I love you, Hanzo, so fucking much.”

“Jesse _,_ ” he whispers.

“And I fucking love it when you moan my name, when I can fuck you so hard, the only thing you can say _is_ my name.”

“ _Jesse!_ ”

“Just like that,” he breathes, lips ghosting his Hanzo’s ear. “Moan for me,” he whispers, licking the shell.

And he gets his request answered, as he thrusts hard and fast, Hanzo moans his name over and over like a prayer, and it leaves him teetering on the edge of orgasm. He slips his hand down further, wrapping around his still clothed erection and can feel just how fucking hard he is. Jesse moans again, trying his hardest to hold back, and when he feels Hanzo tense, he tugs, matching his thrusts. It only takes three before he feels Hanzo constrict, moaning long and breathy, his head rolling back against Jesse’s shoulder again. Jesse kisses the corner of his mouth, his cheek, moaning and breathing against his skin as he gives in, slows his thrusts and comes.

Hanzo turns his head, and Jesse lifts his, enough that he can kiss Hanzo, slow and lazy and perfect.

“I love you too,” Hanzo whispers, lips fluttering against Jesse’s, and Jesse lets go of Hanzo’s hand to wrap his arm around his chest, holding him close. They sit in silence, enjoying the afterglow, the only sound Jesse can hear is his own breathing, and it is broken when Hanzo speaks. “We should get cleaned up and go to bed.”

“Yeah,” Jesse groans, sliding his hands onto Hanzo’s waist, pressing kisses to his shoulder. “Should get you into some clean clothes.”

“Please,” Hanzo chuckles, and Jesse looks down, seeing the darkened wet spot on his hakama.

“Yep,” Jesse breathes, pulling out and tucking himself into his underwear as Hanzo turns the hakama, covering himself again.

“It is touching my thigh,” he says with disgust even though he’s got the biggest smile on his face. He pulls the wet spot away, bunching the hakama in a handful. “This is only marginally better.”

“All right, let’s get you into a shower,” Jesse breathes, picking up the lube, Hanzo’s gi and longbow. “Good thing we’re close.”

Hanzo only hums in response before walking away, and Jesse can’t help but grin as he hikes up his hakama, groaning and quickening his pace. He loves this man with all of his heart, and he is looking forward to showering and falling asleep next to him for the first time in six weeks tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, folks, and a depiction of a healthy, loving long-term relationship. Always remember to always practice safe sex irl. 
> 
> And if you're keen for more shenanigans, you can hit me up on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie)


End file.
